Once bitten,twice shy
by mArS
Summary: After Sakura's death, will Ray face up to reality or be in denial forever? And what happens with him and the Blade Breakers? Will they leave him in the lurch when he meets trouble?after all, he abandoned them fiveyears ago...so why shouldn't they? And, co
1. Ray's Story

Summary: After Sakura's death, will Ray face up to reality or be in denial forever? And what happens with him and the Blade Breakers? Will they leave him in the lurch when he meets trouble?after all, he abandoned them two yeras ago...so why shouldn't they? And, could it be possible that a stranger looks exactly like Sakura?  
  
Author's Note: Yo! This is my first time writing a fan fic.and I know the story is horrible but pls at least try to read it and review it ok? Thanks. Also, I would like to thank Kathleen a.k.a Kat- gurl, she's the one who got me so interested in all this. In the earlier chapters, the story will focus more on Ray's life. More about Ray and the Blade Breakers in later chapters. So READ N REVIEW my story ok? More chapters coming up.God Bless! :0)  
  
Disclaimer's Note: Everyone please note that I do not own BeyBlade but I do own some beyblades.ha ha.and that all the other characters other than Ray and the Blade Breakers belong to ME. And they are all fictitious. Copywrited 2003.  
  
Once bitten, twice shy  
  
Chapter One:  
Ray's Story  
  
"Ray! Save me.ahh!" Shrieked Sakura as she was being kicked at yet again.  
  
"A-ha ha ha! A-ha ha ha! Come and get her if you want!" taunted her captor, the demented Professor Nagashi.  
  
He gave another cackle and went back to torturing Sakura. The poor girl could only groan and mutter in pain. Tears flowed fast and free down her cheeks. The pool of blood beside her told the whole story.  
  
Ray tried hard to wrestle his hands free from the vice-like grip on him. But it was to no avail. The Prof's evil minions just tightened their grip on him. Ray could only watch in despair at the sight of his beloved Sakura in pain. Her face so smooth and angelic now stained with tears. Her big eyes round eyes, their twinkles long gone. Her rosy lips now so pale. Her soft urban curls now a mop of tangled mess.  
  
Ray cringed as Sakura was dealt with yet another kick, this time in her abdomen. More blood came sputtering out of her mouth. It was a gruesome sight indeed. To see your loved one being tortured worse than an animal. He cringed further at the mere thought of losing her.  
  
Ray felt the hot tears welling up in his eyes. He felt so sorry for ever involving Sakura in this.  
  
Wasn't he a man? Wasn't he tough enough? Then why did he ever drag poor Sakura into the matter I the first place? He hated himself for it. For Sakura's life was now at stake.  
  
Poor Sakura, how much she must be suffering right now.  
  
'How I wish I could turn back the clock' thought Ray bitterly.  
  
"Now listen up you little brat," growled Prof Nagashi, breaking into Ray's chain of thoughts.  
  
"You'd better tell me where your father is or you can say goodbye to your life, sonny!"  
  
Nagashi was going to kill him! Not Sakura! Ray's heart leaped for joy! He wouldn't mind sacrificing himself! As long as Sakura was saved.  
  
A smirk escaped Ray's lips.  
  
"What's so funny, boy?" snarled Nagashi.  
  
"Not afraid of death is it?!" demanded Nagashi.  
  
He was like a volcano ready to erupt. So enraged by Ray.  
  
"Nah, why should I be?" replied Ray. "At least people down in hell are less hideous and more pleasant than you!"  
  
"Why you.!" cried the raving mad Nagashi. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a shiny revolver, pointing it straight at Ray.  
  
"You deserve this, my boy" said Nagashi. "You don't know what's good for you."  
  
With that, he pulled back the trigger and fired at Ray.  
  
Ray closed his eyes, waiting for the moment to come,.but it never did.  
  
He heard someone scream "NO!" and the next thing he knew, a body slumped against his legs.  
  
Ray open his eyes and saw Sakura by his side, with blood oozing out of her head, the spot where Nagashi had shot at. Her limp form felt cold. Too cold.  
  
Ray wrestled with all his might to free his hands from the vice-like grips. Upon success, he dropped to the ground and carried Sakura in his arms, cradling her head and comforting her.  
  
"Please Sakura, you're gonna be ok!" "Don't leave me here," pleaded Ray in a choked voice. "In this cold-blooded world."  
  
"Please don't speak like that Ray," Sakura's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Alright, I won't" Ray relented.  
  
"I love you Ray, you are the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"I love you very much too, Sakura.if you only knew.you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known and you will always stay that way in my heart."  
  
Ray watched Sakura get up with much difficulty; give him a tender kiss, and almost immediately dropped back down to the ground, looking lifeless.  
  
"NO!!!" cried Ray, his shoulders trembled uncontrollably. Large pools of fresh tears were formed soon after.  
  
"Ooh.don't leave me Sakura." cooed Nagashi, " How lovey-dopey, NOT !!! HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
"That meddlesome girl got what she deserved!" sneered Nagashi, "And YOU! Are going to hell to join her!" "No one gets lucky twice!"  
  
Suddenly, sounds of sirens filled the room. Policemen, paramedics.etc.flooded into the room all at once.  
  
The whole room was very chaotic, with Nagashi and his men ran amok, trying to outrun the police. In the end, they were all caught. Nagashi still struggled, kicking and wailing like a kid. Nagashi was finally caught! He had gone completely berserk. The paramedics and a coroner checked Sakura once more before officially proclaiming her dead. They put her in a black bag before carrying her to the ambulance. Little by little, the warehouse emptied, leaving only one person;  
  
Ray-staring into space, at where Sakura's body laid just minutes ago.  
  
He was now all alone in this world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ 


	2. In Denial

Author's Note: Damn this blasted thing! (Swears at the diskette and the com.) I had to re-type part of my masterpiece 'cause there was either something wrong with the diskette or the computer. So I apologise it the story sounds a little different, although you guys probably wouldn't know either 'cause you guys haven't read it yet! Gosh, I sound so lame.sorry.(looks ashamed) I hope you guys will like my second chapter just as much as the first one. In these two chapters, you will get to know Ray better, in the third chapter onwards though, I'll focus more on Ray and the BladeBreakers and on Ray's love life. So read AND REVIEW ok? More involving beyblade in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I thereby confess that I do not own Beyblade. And I swear by thee.  
  
Once bitten, twice shy  
  
Chapter Two:  
In denial  
  
***Five years later ***  
  
It was 2 a.m. in the morning. Ray had been awakened by the same nightmare that had haunted him for the last five years after the death of Sakura. Night after night, the unfortunate event, which had happened, forced itself into Ray's mind. He was unable to forget Sakura covered in blood and being tortured by that bastard- the demented and deranged Professor Nagashi. Heck, he didn't even deserve to have the title Professor. ~That's such an insult to all the other professors. ~  
  
He would never ever that creep. Nor could he ever forgive his father for being such a coward, refusing to settle old scores with Nagashi when he could've easily won. Ever since then, Ray had severed all ties with his dad and had moved into an apartment of his own. Now, he worked as a waiter to support himself. He would much less give a damn about his father's life.  
  
It still irked him to think that Nagashi was only bidding his time in jail while an innocent girl such as Sakura was no longer around. ~The world is really cruel and cold~ Not only did Nagashi not receive a death sentence; he didn't even get life imprisonment! He only got a heavy fine and six years in jail. Now that was really a case of injustice.  
  
~Who wants to live in this cold-blooded world anyway? ~  
  
Ray was now nineteen. Sakura would be eighteen if she hadn't been.  
  
It was all too much for Ray to take; hot tears flowed rapidly down his cheeks, making his vision blurry. Ray leaned back against the wall and thought about all the 'what ifs'.  
  
He casually scanned his room and his eyes fell upon the sealed dusty box half hidden under his clutter underneath his desk. He quickly turned his head away. No, it would be too painful to open the box and go through its contents. Ray already knew what was in the box. The box consisted of all his medals won with the BladeBreakers and his beyblade; Driger.  
  
Ah, the famous BladeBreakers. He too was once part of the team. He turned all his thoughts away from Sakura and thought of the days when he was a part of the team. Those sweet memories slowly invaded Ray's mind. He remembered the Bladebreakers every winning moment, their every sweet comeback and their every heavy defeats too. In those days, they were inseparable. They weathered every storm and shared every success together.  
  
But sadly, after Sakura's death, Ray had shunned away from the outside world. He abandoned Tyson, Kai, Kenny and Max. And he abandoned his beyblade; Driger.  
  
Driger; his prized and pride.  
  
~How Driger must hate staying in the beyblade for five whole years! ~ ~ How he must hate not being able to battle for so long~ ~ How he must hate me for abandoning him~ Ray often wondered why Driger didn't just leave after all that. ~Maybe I should just release him? ~ No! A voice inside of him told Ray not to do so.  
  
Ray turned his thoughts to his miserable life. He only did three things everyday; just eat, sleep and go to school. Sometimes, Ray wondered why he even bothered to go to school. After all, there was nothing in his life to live for, let alone go to school.  
  
Although a little part of him still believed that Sakura would magically reappear. Maybe that was why he still went to school.  
  
School; what a boring place.nothing but study, study and study. Ray barely got enough marks to scrap through, but he just about did it.  
  
He was a lone man most of the time, although occasionally, there were girls chasing him all over the school. After all, Ray was generally good- looking and stuff. But those kinda things like dating didn't interest him like it used to anymore, not after that unfortunate incident anyway-  
  
Ray thought back about his recent outburst with the BladeBreakers;  
  
***Flashback***  
  
*It was recess time; *Ray was at his locker when someone brushed against his shoulders;  
  
"Oops, sorry, Pal." said an all too familiar voice.  
  
Ray turned his body to find himself face to face with the BladeBreakers.  
  
" Well, well, well, look who we have here" said the loud-mouthed Tyson, " A traitor, guys!"  
  
" I am not a traitor!" replied Ray.  
  
" Yes you are!" shot back Tyson.  
  
" You are the worst kind! A traitor and a coward!" "I wonder how Sakura could have taken a liking to you!"  
  
" Shut up!" spat Ray, " Don't you dare talk about Sakura with me!"  
  
" See here, folks, this coward refuses to face up to reality!" " Typical!"  
  
*Ray could not stand it any longer; he walked right up to Tyson and gave him a black eye.  
  
"Hey! Oww!" yelped Tyson.  
  
*His face registered shock and awe for a few seconds before he too, walked right up to Ray and gave him a punch in the face. *Blood came spewing out of Ray's bloody nose. *After that, the duo hurled verbal abuse at each other , swear words coming out of their mouths by the dozen.  
  
" You are a ******* *******!" shouted Tyson.  
  
" You are a *** ** * *****!" retorted Ray.  
  
*Neither of them looked to give in and the battle looked to continue when the head master Mr. Hieshi came marching up to them.  
  
" YOU! And YOU! Both of YOU! Go to the principal's office right now!" cried the enrage Mr. Hieshi  
  
*Both Ray and Tyson went to the principal's office and knocked at the door.  
  
*The principal gave them a sound lecture and detention then dismissed them. *Ray and the BladeBreakers became greater enemies after that incident, particularly with Tyson. 


	3. The Reunion

Author's Note: Hope you guys will like this chapter as much as the first two.to find out what happens, be sure to come back for the fourth chapter ok? This was written kinda in a hurry so excuse me if the story isn't that wel-written. Cheerios!  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Beyblade. You guys should know that by now.  
  
Once bitten, twice shy  
  
Chapter Three:  
The Reunion  
  
***Back to the present***  
  
It was already five-thirty in the morning.  
  
To Ray, time seemed to pass by extremely fast especially if someone was caught deep in their thinking. But he found that he could also think well when there was peace and tranquility.  
  
To others, five-thirty would seem pretty early, but to the Ray, it was just normal. Ray was longed used to waking up so early. The nightmare was the cause of it all. It never failed to wake Ray up every single day, causing Ray to have lack of sleep and have dark eye circles surrounding both his dull eyes.  
  
It was a Saturday so Ray needn't go to school. ~And thank goodness for that too~ Ray got out of bed and made his way to the opened window. He poked his head out and inhaled the fresh air.  
  
Ray loved mornings the most, whenever he was in doubt or just plain lost, the morning air would never fail to freshen him up. And this was one of those mornings too. Ray was thinking back about his recent spade with the BladeBreakers, wondering if perhaps he had been a little bit too rash.  
  
After all, he was the one who started the fight first. But Tyson had really gone too far.how could Tyson mention Sakura's name when he jolly well knew that Ray didn't like people bringing up her name or the incident? So maybe Tyson just got his just deserves for being such a big mouth.  
  
But something else was bothering Ray, something that Tyson had said was beginning to cloud up Ray's mind.  
  
Ray played back what Tyson had said in his mind again-  
  
*Ray's mind;  
  
"You are the worst kind! A traitor and a coward!" "I wonder how Sakura could have taken a liking to you!"  
  
*Out of Ray's mind.  
  
~Was he really the worst kind of people there were? ~ ~ Was he a traitor and a coward combined together? ~ ~ And.if Sakura were here, will she like the present me? ~  
  
~ The answer is yes, yes and no. ~  
  
~ I really am the worst kind of people living in this world, how could I have abandoned the BladeBreakers when they too, needed me? ~ ~I am a traitor and a coward, I betrayed the BladeBreakers and was too cowardly to face up to reality. ~ ~All along, I have just been deceiving myself and other people too, but I deceived myself the most. I have been living in a world full of lies and deceptions! ~ ~I did not dare face the music then, but now I will~  
  
*Ray had finally come to his senses!  
  
He was determined to change once and for all!  
  
He showered, changed into fresh pressed clothes, ate a hurried breakfast and was going to the bathroom again (A/N: Not sure why either) when he noticed a sudden movement underneath his desk.  
  
Full of curiosity, Ray went down on all fours and began searching the area. He searched but it was to no avail. There was nothing interesting there.  
  
Suddenly, the sealed box in front of Ray began to tremble a little. Ray ripped open the scotch tape and found Driger moving inside the box.  
  
~ Driger? What does he want? ~ ~What's wrong with him? ~  
  
Ray scooped up the beyblade and examined it, wondering if Driger was injured or something.  
  
~ But how can Driger get injured while staying in a filthy box for five whole years? ~  
  
It suddenly dawned on Ray that maybe, just maybe Driger wanted to be free. The more Ray thought about it, the more he knew that it was time to say good-bye to Driger.  
  
" Do you want to be freed, Driger?" asked a devastated Ray  
  
Driger spun faster when Ray asked that question.  
  
Ray knew that the answer to his question was definitely a yes.  
  
Ray's shoulders sagged. He dejectedly stood up with Driger in his hand and headed for the door. Ray then headed for the old alley to set Driger free.  
  
*At the alley  
  
Ray clutched his Beyblade tightly, unable to resign to the fact that he was a failure as a trainer and that he was going to lose Driger.  
  
~ This is your own stupid fault~ ~ Serves you right for treating Driger so shabbily these five years~  
  
~ Well then, I'd better get it done with before I start to regret. ~  
  
Ray was about to release Driger when a beyblade came whizzing by, knocking Driger out of Ray's hand.  
  
" How about a battle, sonny?" came a gruff voice.  
  
Ray looked around and found that the owner of that horrible voice belonged to a tattooed man. He looked like a triad member. He was not someone to be messed with. But how could Ray possibly battle him after stopping for five whole years? Ray was in a dilemma. He was at a loss. At the losing end.  
  
"No thank you, sir," Ray said as politely as he could, " I haven't battled for five years now."  
  
" Bullshit! That's what you are." " Too scared to battle with me? Afraid that you'll lose, huh? You measly little coward?"  
  
Ray was speechless. There was another person calling him a coward!  
  
The tattooed guy inched his way towards Ray, looking more intimidating than from afar.  
  
Ray was about to lose all hope when-  
  
" The strong bullying the weak, guys" said an all too familiar voice.  
  
The voice belonged to Tyson! The BladeBreakers were with him as well!  
  
" Tsk, tsk, how could you ever think of doing that? Mister?" " Ray, here, is so weak, yet you want to battle him?" "He hasn't battled for five years! Five whole years! Surely you'll have an advantage over him?" "You will surely win!" " Why don't you battle with me and if I win, you get your butt outta here!" challenged Tyson.  
  
" You're on!" the tattooed man agreed.  
  
The two locked eyes with each other and whipped out their beyblades, ready for the battle. 


	4. The Big Battle

Once bitten, twice shy  
  
Chapter Four:  
The Big Battle  
  
*Recap:  
  
*At the alley  
  
Ray clutched his Beyblade tightly, unable to resign to the fact that he was a failure as a trainer and that he was going to lose Driger.  
  
~ This is your own stupid fault~ ~ Serves you right for treating Driger so shabbily these five years~  
  
~ Well then, I'd better get it done with before I start to regret. ~  
  
Ray was about to release Driger when a beyblade came whizzing by, knocking Driger out of Ray's hand.  
  
" How about a battle, sonny?" came a gruff voice.  
  
Ray looked around and found that the owner of that horrible voice belonged to a tattooed man. He looked like a triad member. He was not someone to be messed with. But how could Ray possibly battle him after stopping for five whole years? Ray was in a dilemma. He was at a loss. At the losing end.  
  
"No thank you, sir," Ray said as politely as he could, " I haven't battled for five years now."  
  
" Bullshit! That's what you are." " Too scared to battle with me? Afraid that you'll lose, huh? You measly little coward?"  
  
Ray was speechless. There was another person calling him a coward!  
  
The tattooed guy inched his way towards Ray, looking more intimidating than from afar.  
  
Ray was about to lose all hope when-  
  
" The strong bullying the weak, guys" said an all too familiar voice.  
  
The voice belonged to Tyson! The BladeBreakers were with him as well!  
  
" Tsk, tsk, how could you ever think of doing that? Mister?" " Ray, here, is so weak, yet you want to battle him?" "He hasn't battled for five years! Five whole years! Surely you'll have an advantage over him?" "You will surely win!" " Why don't you battle with me and if I win, you get your butt outta here!" challenged Tyson.  
  
" You're on!" the tattooed man agreed.  
  
The two locked eyes with each other and whipped out their beyblades, ready for the battle.  
  
*Back to the present  
  
Tyson got out Dragoon, and got into his 'usual' position.  
  
The tattooed man put his hands into his torn jeans and got out a Wolborg 2! He smiled at Tyson before continuing:  
  
" Before we start, let me introduce myself first" the tattooed man continued. " My name is Spencer, my friends call me Spence."  
  
" Too bad we're not your friends, Spence!" spat Tyson, " Now let's get on with the battle!"  
  
" As you wish." Replied Spencer.  
  
Kenny got out Dizzi and downloaded Spencer's beyblade's data.  
  
*Readings on Dizzi's monitor screen:  
  
-Wolborg, the model that represents the destructive force of Russian Beyblades. -Wolborg Bit Beast; A ferocious silver wolf spirit that devours the bit beast of its opponents. -Upper Wolf; Shaped like the sharp fangs of a wolf, this Attack Ring has three blades that can attack its opponents from the bottom. -Octagon-shaped Balancing Weight Disc; Wolborg is a typical balancer Beyblade superb un endurance and defense. This Weight Disc gives it the weight and centrifugal force it needs for ultimate balance. -Defense Grip Blade Base 2; The axis extended from the spin Gear is fixed to the base. This increases the height of the Beyblade. -Right Spin Gear ( Ball bearing version 2); Exhibits maximum endurance capability with the hidden precise ball bearings. In addition, the tip of the axis uses materials that grip on to the floor surface (of the Beystadium), making it difficult to repel.  
  
" Wow! He's going to be hard to beat, Tyson!" exclaimed Kenny, looking awed.  
  
"Shut up! Who are you cheering for anyway?" shouted Tyson, looking extremely exasperated.  
  
"But, if I win," said Spencer, "Then Ray will be mine!"  
  
"Oh, whatever" Tyson gave a casual shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"You don't seem to be easily put off, but the real talking will start when you see my beyblade in action." Said Spencer.  
  
"Aw, quit all the rambling and get on with the show already" said an impatient Tyson.  
  
"Three, two, one, let it RIPPPP!" shouted Tyson.  
  
Both of them released their beyblades at the same time.  
  
The two beyblades started spinning away from each other before they drew close to one another.  
  
The two beyblades clashed against each other, making the weirdest possible noises.  
  
*Clang  
  
*Kapow  
  
*Swoosh  
  
"Dragoon, attack!" commanded Tyson.  
  
The beyblade immediately attacked Spencer's, knocking it at full speed.  
  
But still, Wolborg 2 was still as strong as ever.  
  
~He's not an easy opponent~ ~And Tyson is acting all high-and-mighty~ ~I may be taken away pretty soon~  
  
"Urghh!" cried Tyson "Why haven't your beyblade weakened?"  
  
"I told you it wasn't an ordinary beyblade, Tyson," said Kenny.  
  
"Alright then, I'll show you my ultimate weapon" said Tyson.  
  
"Dragoon, appear!"  
  
"Dragoon Storm!" shouted Tyson.  
  
The air around them began to pick up speed and soon, there was an enormous cyclone in the making.  
  
Dragoon was inside it.  
  
Suddenly the cyclone picked up speed and surrounded Wolborg 2.  
  
Dragoon was about to launch its ultimate attack!  
  
Fast as a hurricane, Dragoon attacked Wolborg 2, biting at it.  
  
But Wolborg 2 survived.  
  
The beyblade wasn't destroyed, as Tyson expected it to be.  
  
Wolborg appeared, a picture of a ferocious silver wolf!  
  
"Whoa," said Tyson, awed.  
  
"Wolborg, ATTACK!" shouted Spencer.  
  
Wolborg hit Dragoon hard on its back, breaking the momentum.  
  
Dragoon gave a last cry before it stopped spinning in the air and fell to the ground.  
  
Dragoon was badly damaged.  
  
And the battle was over.  
  
Spencer was the victor. 


End file.
